Struck Out
by Jade the Sith
Summary: A ROTJ Death Star Duel Poem. Parody of 'Casey at the Bat' -this is a test fic, sorta


Summary: Luke lost at the battle of Endor . . . "from a certain point of  
view!" ROTJ: Death Star Duel Poem. I always thought Luke lost more then  
he'd admit, losing his father and all, so I wrote about it. Parody of  
'Casey at the Bat', which a good poem. Review this then go read it.  
Disclaimer: "Star Wars, heh. Money, heh. A author owns not these things."  
I own nothing. I am making no money off this (unless someone sends me a  
check-which is perfectly acceptable)-I'm not having fun writing the stanged  
disclaimer, but I did with the poemfic, so there.  
Credit goes to the mighty flannel one, George Lucas, and "Phin" a.k.a.  
Ernest L. Thayer~ Praise them and begone! But not before you review!  
A/N: 'He' and 'hims' might get a little confusing, between Luke, Vader, and  
even Palpatine. Hopefully you'll understand it :)  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The outlook wasn't brilliant for the last Jedi there that night,  
The score stood one hand to none, with but with one battle more to fight.  
When Kenobi had died so soon, and Yoda did the same,  
A silence fell upon him, when he surrendered without shame.  
A newfound sister let him go in deep despair. The rest  
Clung to that hope which springs eternal in the human breast.  
They thought, "if only Jedi could but get a whack at that.  
We'd put up even freedom now, with Skywalker at the bat."  
But Mace preceded Skywalker, as did also Master Yaddle;  
But hope filled in his mind, for the approaching battle  
So upon that unyielding Jedi, grim melancholy stood;  
for there seemed but little chance to save father, to revive what little  
good.  
Luke let loose a request, to the wonderment of him.  
And Vader, the much despised, ignored the plea and the outlook looked very  
grim.  
And when the veil had lifted,  
and men saw what had occurred,  
there was Skywalker without doubt but to Vader was not heard.  
Then from one deep throat there rose a sobering command;  
To take his son up to the weapon, as a loyal faith right hand;  
it pounded through the Jedi's mind and exposed through the word;  
"My father is truly dead," were the quiet words he heard.  
There was strength in the Jedi's bearing as he stepped into the room,  
there was evil in the Master's manner, one here would meet his doom.  
And when, responding to the taunts, Skywalker crossly light his blade,  
No master could doubt Vader when he came to his master's aide.  
Large blue eyes were on him as he attacked with ruby sword.  
To make a cut that neither dueler was able to afford.  
Then, while the watching ruler smiled at both fighters' filling hate,  
defiance flashed in Skywalker's eye, he would not take the bait.  
Words and lies came from below, hurtling through the air,  
and Skywalker sat fearful at the thoughts that were brought there.  
Close to his hiding son, Lord Vader fed on the fear --  
"I will not fight you," said Jedi, worried for those he held dear.  
"Give into the Dark Side!" the father commanded.  
From the throne, black with fabric, rested a hidden smile,  
While Vader searched his son's mind, his heir stubbornly hostile.  
"Especially for.sister!" cried the Sith hovering above his child,  
and the rage erupted and brought forth the Skywalker, saber flinging;  
rogue, uncontrolled, and wild.  
Took the angry offensive, the younger man did attack,  
Against his flesh and blood, till his father a hand did lack.  
Master's words unheard, he stopped his feral hunt to gaze upon his hand,  
and Skywalker still ignored him, unlike the leader had always planned  
"Never!" cried the persistent Jedi, and echo answered, "So be it!"  
And one scornful look from Master and the Skywalker was alit.  
He saw his mouth beg, for a wounded father, then felt his own muscles  
strain,  
and the master flew down, dying, and Anakin collapsed in pain.  
The hurt has fled from Luke's face, the eyes are holding in awe.  
He drags his father, with a burden, in shock of what he saw.  
And now the son holds the mask, off the father's face.  
And his heart collapses as he is told to leave this place.  
Oh, somewhere in this lush, green land the moon is shining bright.  
The group is cheering somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light.  
And, somewhere men are laughing, and little creatures shout,  
but there is no joy with Skywalker--  
mighty Jedi has struck out.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
My first Star Wars poem, much less my first parody of a poem-hope you  
enjoyed it. Flames? If you plan to right them, then get your sorry butt out  
of here. They cook my dinner, so you'll just have to go toast someone else  
now~ "Go away. Shoo."  
See that little button below? The one that says 'Submit review'? You  
didn't? Figures. 


End file.
